Build God And Then We'll Talk
by Avenging Neko
Summary: Very, very strange song fic. Inspired by the P!ATD song of the same name. Hopefully only a one shot. XD


_**Build God And Then We'll Talk**_

**Ketti:** What? Everybody likes one shots. *looks about shifty eyed* ..Okay, okay, I lie. But it's the only thing my muse wants to write right now. :| So, hey, it's something to read, right? *whistles innocently, eyeing the next song inspired shot...*

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

Seras Victoria stared dubiously at the business card in her hand – more specifically at the address scribbled on the back – and then up at the hotel. Her lips pursed in a tight line and felt the urge to cross herself before entering the lobby. If she didn't need the money…

The slick bastard lawyer promised her a job at the firm on Monday as a secretary, and she had a can of pepper spray in her small purse as self defense. So, ignoring the instincts screaming at her to get the hell out of Dodge – and the voice of Sister Catharine ranting in her head about foolish decisions of youth – the buxom blonde entered after triple checking the address, and strode past the front desk with an air of purpose about her, having learned that if you _look_ like you know what you're doing, that you belong, few people will question you. The clerk at the desk, thankfully, was busy with a magazine and didn't bother her as she entered the elevator and hit floor six.

"Room… sixty six? You're kidding, right?" Unease rippled through her, along with a sick sense of humor as she noticed the… _coincidence_.

She _needed_ this job, though. So she set her jaw, smoothed back her hair, and rapped thrice on the door sharply with her knuckles. She felt rather awkward there in the hallway, and glanced furtively from side to side as she heard the heavy footsteps approaching before the barrier was flung open and she was greeted with the sight of the tall brunet from the law office, and his weasel like featured split into a menacing grin as he ushered her inside, "Ahh, Miss Victoria, come in, _come in_."

Alarm bells shrieked in her head, and she gripped the strap of her purse tighter as she plastered a falsely pleasant smile on her face – silently thanking common sense for her lack of an ankle breaking stiletto heel on her shoes – and made her way into the… she balked, backing up a step and running right into the sleazy lawyer. The wallpaper was stained yellow and peeling, she could swear she saw a roach scurrying into the bathroom, the bed… she cringed and tried not to jump as she felt clammy hands grasp her shoulders as the man loomed over her, "Something wrong, precious?"

'_Yeah, your hands are fucking cold.'_ She thought waspishly as she pulled away from him and moved so that she could keep an eye on him and the bed – she was _not_ touching that thing, hell no! – before fishing the card from her pocket and pressing her lips together, "So, I'm here. What exactly did you want to talk about in private, in a hotel room, that pertains to me getting a job at the firm on Monday?" _Sleazy McBag_, she added silently.

He gave her that oh-so-charming grin that sent shivers of disgust down her spine as he straightened his suit jacket and leaned casually against the wall, blocking her escape route, "Well, Miss Victoria," he purred – his voice was so slick and oily it put sardines to shame – "as you know, McFly & Associates is a _very_ busy company, and our time is _very_ valuable." The way he was looking at her made her feel like he was undressing her with his eyes, and she fought the urge to bare her teeth in a grimace, "so, my dear, if you want a job, you'll have to do me a simple little… _favor_."

"Like what?" Seras asked cautiously, ready to make a grab for her mace. Her fingers twitched and she wished she hadn't kept her nails short – nothing was quite so satisfying as threatening to claw someone's eyes out with one's own talons.

"Oh, nothing major…"

If he said 'a blowjob' she was going to kick him in the balls.

"Just a little…" his leer became an ugly sneer, "show."

"What?" She sputtered, eyes widening at his gall.

He smirked, and his beady eyes gleamed with malicious intent, "What did you expect, you precious thing? Show me a little skin and I'll move your application to the front of the list."

"What is wrong with you?! I would never-" "work in this town again." He snarled, cutting her off mid sentence, that ugly look on his face making him appear rather demonic – fitting, considering where they stood.

The sweet little catholic raised orphan girl – a virgin no less – staring down the leering monster of every good girl's nightmares, and all for a bloody secretarial job!

"Now strip." He hissed, and took a threatening step towards her, Seras reacted instinctively as her hand dropped for her purse. He moved quicker than she thought possible as he wrenched it off her shoulder by the strap and threw it to land on the other side of the bed, it hit the broken heater with a _clunk_.

"Don't make me repeat myself, precious, or the price may just go up." He growled, and for a moment she thought she saw his eyes flash red, but it must've been a trick of the light. She grimaced, debating between swallowing her pride, or… he raised three fingers, and curled one down and in a split second she made the decision she knew she would regret for the rest of her life.

One – only mildly – trembling hand slid up her body to clasp the first button of her modest jeans jacket, and with a deft twist of her fingers the metal disc slid free and the top gaped like an open wound. The sleaze bag gave her a vicious parody of a grin as he took a step back to admire her in full. She hesitated only another moment before running her hand down the swell of her impressive bust to repeat the gesture at the next button.

"Have you done this before, precious?" He cooed, and she gagged with disgust. Of course not! She was a good girl, damnit. Turning her head away, though keeping half an eye on the man, she undid the last three buttons with quick jerky motions, and then the dark blue fabric was hanging open, almost like a sleeved cape as she raised her arms up in the air above her head and grasped the left sleeve with her right hand and pulled, sliding her arm free and lowering her still caged arm to grasp both the sleeve ends with her teeth. She felt terribly wrong doing this, and the _look_ on the skeezy attorney's face made her want to run screaming into the night and never look back. The denim hung around her shoulders for a moment, offering her a pretense of security before she forced her clenched jaw open and the sleeves dropped from her pretty lips, and that was all it took for the slightly rough material to slide down her body like a second skin on its journey to the floor. Feeling exposed, nearly naked under that perverse gaze, she wrapped her arms protectively around her chest and looked away.

That was a mistake.

McFly growled – a disturbingly animalistic noise for such a human creature – and lunged forwards, knocking her arms aside before grabbing a fistful of her white button up shirt and ripping it down the middle. She screamed as her breasts spilled out through the torn cloth, the slithering of beads on her skin revealing that the rosary sewn into the borders of her bra had come loose.

She reverted to auto pilot, and slapped him so hard across the face she thought she heard bone crack, and the angle his head was at looked very unnatural. Taking a step back, she yelped as she realized she'd backed herself into a corner, and McFly had already straightened his head out, and the look he gave her was positively poisonous.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, precious… I'm going to make you scream and then beat you until you're silent." He laughed maniacally, and Seras was sure she saw his canines grow an inch before her eyes, and she threw herself to the side along the wall, hoping to get past him.

He caught her by the waist and threw her to the bed. _Oh god, oh god…_ She rolled desperately, but he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back towards him with a hiss.

She screamed, and swung her other leg up, flashing him her knickers for a moment before her foot connected with his face. He staggered backwards, and his jaw really _was_ broken this time, she could see it hanging grotesquely as he grunted and snarled at her. "You bitch!"

She dove for the other side of the bed, landing in a tangle of limbs, but she got her can of mace out and held it at the ready as the leering broken face of the man appeared above her. She squeezes the top down and sprayed directly into his eyes.

His eyes turned blood red, and not just the inflamed sclera, and his jaw flexed before realigning itself and his teeth – no, his **fangs** – grew and grew until they reached past his lower lip. He bellowed in rage even as she screamed in mortal terror for her very soul. _Oh god, what __**was**__ he?!_

"A blood sucking lawyer… How amusing."

The masculine voice, so calm, so out of place, tore the both of them from their stare down to whip their heads to the side; there he stood, a tall man clad in red with a maniacal grin on his face with a set of teeth that would make a shark green with envy. Seras shuddered, feeling somehow safe and yet hunted at the same time as she met his eyes through the amber tinted lenses of his circular glasses.

Marty McFly, the man that had promised her a job at the firm come Monday, the man that threatened she would never work in this town again if she ran out on their supposed deal, the man that wasn't even really a man… The monster snarled at the intruder-come-savior and snatched Seras up quick as a flash, holding her flush to his chest like a human shield. "She's mine! I don't share."

"What a wonderful caricature of intimacy." The stranger mocked, "A cheating attorney and a virgin." Seras' cheeks flamed, and she struggled violently in the monster's arms until he shook her roughly and it felt like he was trying to scramble her brain. Unwilling to just give up and die, or whatever horrible thing the monster had planned, Seras lunged forward and shot her heel backwards into his groin.

The stranger laughed, a chilling sound, as the sleaze let her go, and she tumbled to the floor, caught between two different monsters. She felt strangely compelled to trust the man in red, however, especially as he had not just been attempting to rape her, so she scrambled towards him on all fours awkwardly.

The beast behind her howled in rage, and she felt a ripple of fear rip through her mind, and she threw herself forwards, nearly mashing her face into her savior's booted feet at the same time she heard a gunshot explode above her. Ears ringing, and head pounding, she half turned to see the vampire-turned-lawyer look shocked before he disintegrated into ash.

'_The rooms have a hint of asbestos, and maybe a dash of formaldehyde, and the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes, along with the people inside.'_

Seras was unsure where the thought came from, it almost sounded like a song, but her next main concern was the male at whose feet she was huddling like some beggar asking salvation.

His yellow lenses came off as he looked down at her, nudging her shoulder lightly with his foot, "Well now, this is interesting, isn't it Catholic Girl?"

"W-who are you?" Seras stuttered as she swayed unsteadily on her knees, trying and failing to gain her feet.

He smirked, and again she couldn't help but notice his teeth. His fangs. His red eyes. "You may call me… Alucard."


End file.
